


i have a boyfriend?!

by moonpower



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Donghyuck is tired and just wants to sleep, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark Lee (NCT) is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpower/pseuds/moonpower
Summary: Donghyuck screamed in frustration as Mark keeps on trying to push his chest, “Mark fucking Lee, I’m your childhood friend, best friend, roommate, and just as of recently, your boyfriend. Although I’m starting to think being your boyfriend is probably the worst decision I’ve ever made.”Mark furrowed his brows, clearly trying to process Donghyuck’s words but it seems like Mark lost his hearing right after Donghyuck said the ‘boyfriend’ word."Boyfriend?! Nooo!” Mark dragged out the word and started whining, “I'm straight!"
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 13
Kudos: 385





	i have a boyfriend?!

Donghyuck huffed for the hundredth time that night as his drunk boyfriend leaned on his side, trying his best to walk on his own despite of barely carrying any of his weight and depending his whole body on Donghyuck.

“I’m home!” Mark yelled as soon as they stepped foot inside their apartment, giggling like a fool as Donghyuck bent down to remove his and Mark’s shoes. He cursed as Mark keeps on fumbling around singing the songs Doyoung and Taeil sang earlier in the karaoke room before they went to the closest club and start drinking like their life depended on the alcohol they consumed.

Donghyuck lost count on how many times he has cursed Yuta and Johnny for daring Mark to join their stupid game on who gets to drink the highest amount of alcohol and still stand straight for a whole minute. They went out to celebrate surviving their finals week even though it’s already a week late and Donghyuck thinks the gang just wanted an excuse to get everyone (by everyone, it means Doyoung and Taeyong) to come.

Usually, Donghyuck plays along to Yuta and Johnny’s drunken shenanigans but it was his turn to be on sober watch tonight, along with Sicheng and Jaehyun who brought their car and has to drive them back to their dorms.

Needless to say, all three of them ended up shitfaced, needing the help of the others to go home safely. Yuta was already sleeping underneath the table while Johnny broke a shot glass when he fell asleep before drinking his last shot for the night. Doyoung was close to leaving their drunken asses in the club but Jungwoo managed to change his mind, dragging the two outside and dropping them off to their respective dorms.

While Mark on the other hand weirdly became so clingy and touchy to Donghyuck after drinking his seventh shot. It started off with him changing seats with Jungwoo who was seated beside Donghyuck until Mark was practically glued to Donghyuck’s side. His hands only leaving the other’s waist when it’s his turn to drink or when he needs to go to the restroom.

Donghyuck has been best friends with Mark ever since they were in 5th grade and only became his boyfriend a week ago after years and years of obliviousness, denial, pining, and Mark insisting on his straight agenda. This was until their friends became tired of them being stupid idiots and literally shoved their faces towards each other on a fine day after their finals.

Throughout those years, Donghyuck has seen Mark drunk, often taking pictures or videos of his drunken actions for blackmail purposes. But Mark would only be on a low level drunk and never reached the point where he’s so drunk, he forgets his own name.

Well, that’s a little bit exaggerated. But forgetting who your boyfriend is, forgetting having a boyfriend, and forgetting people whom you have known your whole life comes a close second to that.

“What the f-fuck—Hey! What are you trying to do?!” Mark suddenly shouted in the middle of his out-of-tune singing when Donghyuck pushed him on the couch and tried to get his jacket off him.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, “Duh, I’m changing your clothes. You aren’t sleeping anywhere near me reeking of alcohol, Markie.”

“Sleeping next to me? Wait,” Mark narrowed his eyes and leaned close to Donghyuck’s face until the tip of their nose are barely an inch apart, “Who are you?”

Donghyuck groaned, “Apparently, he gets amnesia when he’s consumed more than fifteen shots. Great.” He said to himself.

“Hey! I can’t hear you! Say your name or I’m calling the police!” Mark fumbled around his jean pockets for his phone but failed to find it. His phone is kept safe in Donghyuck’s pocket for fear Mark might break the LCD again just like the last time.

Donghyuck screamed in frustration as Mark keeps on trying to push his chest, “Mark fucking Lee, I’m your childhood friend, best friend, roommate, and just as of recently, your boyfriend. Although I’m starting to think being your boyfriend is probably the worst decision I’ve ever made.”

Mark furrowed his brows, clearly trying to process Donghyuck’s words but it seems like Mark lost his hearing right after Donghyuck said the ‘boyfriend’ word.

"Boyfriend?! Nooo!” Mark dragged out the word and started whining, “I'm straight!"

Donghyuck just scoffs in disbelief, "Sure, you are."

"Sorry, dude. You're cute but I don't swing that way. You should meet my best friend, though! He's gay. You might be turned off by how stingy and petty he is but that's just his outer skin. He's really sweet and caring. Hyuckie's also really smart? I swear he does the bare minimum, yet still gets at least a B+. His hugs are just the best. 10/10 would recommend."

Donghyuck’s jaw went slack as soon as Mark started talking. He was torn between punching Mark into sobriety and pushing him on the wall to seal his lips shut. But before he could decide between the two, Mark continued his Donghyuck-themed monologue.

"He's, like, super cute. Adorable. His smile lightens up the whole room. He's the sun in the flesh only he wouldn't burn you but warm your insides instead."

Donghyuck was speechless. With the way the older keeps on spewing praises about him made him question how Mark was able to live the first twenty-one years of his life thinking he was straight. Because damn, that was some gay shit right there.

Donghyuck decided to just play along with his boyfriend's drunken antics and sat in front of him on the cold floor (not before getting his phone and turning the video recorder on), "Okay, tell me more about this Donghyuck."

Mark put a hand under his chin, his eyes struggling to stay open while he thought of more things to describe the said boy, "Oh! He's also good at archery! Like, whenever he tugs me along his practices, he always looks like some kind of Disney prince. He's been doing archery ever since we were kids and he used to really, really suck but Hyuckie's also really, really determined to master that sport since he used to play it with his dad."

Donghyuck was surprised on how Mark knows a lot about his unusual sport. Ever since they were kids, Mark would always act as if he was disinterested with the sport. Whenever he would forcibly ask Mark to accompany him, Mark would bring his PlayStation Portable (now, Nintendo Switch) and play while Donghyuck was polishing his skills.

Donghyuck cleared his throat and asked another question, "He sure sounds lovely. Do you know where he wants to go for a date? Any date ideas?"

"Date ideas? Hmm,” Mark looked up and put his hand under his chin, his lips forming a pout as he tried to think with his drunken mind, “Oh! I know one! Hyuckie loves watching movies so we have this tradition of going to _friendly_ movie dates once a month. It doesn’t have to be at the cinemas. We often just watch a movie in Netflix at our apartment.” Mark told Donghyuck, putting emphasis on the word ‘friendly’.

“Though, if you want to take him on a date, you should remove the friendly part and do couple stuff like hold hands, putting arms around the other’s shoulder; those cliché stuff.” Mark said while nodding, looking at Donghyuck with the gaze of a curious child. Donghyuck held his tongue from saying how they do the things Mark said even before they became boyfriends.

“Okay, that’s a great idea, Mark! I’ll ask Donghyuck out on a movie date tomorrow. What do you think?” Donghyuck said in hopes that his boyfriend would finally stop talking and go to sleep already because Donghyuck himself can feel his eyes starting to close off.

But Mark, to Donghyuck’s surprise, suddenly turned gloomy and hunched his back. A frown slowly etching on his face, “Huh? You’re going to ask Donghyuck on a date?”

Donghyuck internally screamed in frustration. He’s beyond exhausted and as much as he loves Mark and his drunken mind, he’s starting to love the feeling of laying down on his bed more.

“And on a movie date? Movie dates are mine and Donghyuck's thing! You’re not allowed to date Donghyuck when you can’t even think of a unique date idea and steal mine!”

“What? You told me those were friendly dates, _friendly_ , Mark Lee. Are you saying you think of those dates as real dates? Even when we were just friends?” Donghyuck argued. He’s past the point of thinking straight and started arguing with a drunk Mark Lee.

But Mark decided to be a little shit and stopped listening to him, "Who said you can date my Hyuckie, huh?! Hyuckie's mine!" Mark slurred, trying to keep himself seated straight as he still keeps on pushing Donghyuck, "Hyuckie said he likes me so that's no chance for you!"

"Alright, alright! Hyuckie's yours, I'm backing off!" Donghyuck said while trying to stop his drunk boyfriend from shrugging Donghyuck's hands off.

"Really? Okay! I'm going to sleep now." Mark said, standing up way too quickly that he almost fell again on the couch but managed to still stand on his feet. He made his way towards his room with Donghyuck in tow, keeping a hand on Mark's lower back to prevent him from slipping.

Mark finally complied to Donghyuck’s attempts of changing his clothes, changing into sweatpants and his university hoodie. After Donghyuck released him from his hold, Mark jumped straight to his bed, diving headfirst and making a mess out of his sheets.

"What kind of fuckery is this." Donghyuck mumbled as he watched his boyfriend giggling like a child. He’s had enough of his boyfriend’s mood swings for the night and was basically (internally) screaming in joy as Mark made himself comfortable in his sheets. He was about to leave the room when Mark spoke again.

"Wait a minute," Mark slurred with his face still buried on his pillows. He turned his face around and tried his best to look at Donghyuck in the eye, although his eyes are already slipping into unconsciousness, "You promise, you won't hit on my Hyuckie? You won't ask him for a date or even hang out with him?"

Donghyuck sighed for the umpteenth time that night but found himself feeling so incredibly fond of his boyfriend's words, "Yes, I promise I won't. Now, go to sleep."

Mark hummed and finally closed his eyes. Donghyuck went out to change his dirtied clothes into new ones, brushing his teeth and drinking a glass of water before returning to Mark’s room instead of his own. He lifted the sheets and lied down next to Mark. Mark, as if sensing Donghyuck’s presence, snaked his arms around Donghyuck’s waist and buried his head on Donghyuck’s shoulder, lips touching Hyuck’s collarbone.

Donghyuck also encircled his arm Mark’s waist while he brought the other one up and brushed the hair on Mark’s forehead off, smiling to himself as Mark smiled dopily in his sleep.

Donghyuck called it a night and slept with his boyfriend in his arms.

(Mark woke up with a groan. His head feels like being repeatedly hammered as he felt the bed he was sleeping on. He immediately knew it was his when he felt the watermelon plushie Donghyuck won him on a claw machine back on their first date. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, grabbing his phone that was on the bedside table to check the time. However, he was distracted by the note beside a glass of water and aspirin, no doubt left by his boyfriend.

_Good morning, my idiot of a boyfriend. I have to leave early because of a lab with Mr. Jung today. Drink the glass of water and aspirin once you wake up. Love you_ _♡_

_P.S. I sent something on your messenger. Do enjoy watching it, boyfie :DD_

Needless to say, Mark was beyond horrified upon seeing himself drunk talking with his boyfriend, saying things he would never say even when bribed with a hundred dollars.

Mark swore to never touch any ounce of alcohol ever again.)

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo, it's been a while since i posted a fic and i've been writing this since december but only finished it now n_n as usual, this is not beta read and sorry if the title isn't fitting (i really really suck at putting titles and i want to post this already) but dw it'll make sense once i post the second part :DD
> 
> anyways, if you reached until here, i'd like to thank you for reading my first markhyuck fic! leave a kudos if you enjoyed it hehe. kudos and comments are always highly appreciated uwu
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/02JS)  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/jaemrenjwi)


End file.
